


A wonderful pink human being

by TheRegularWriter



Series: Even in the clutches of certain doom... you're happy to have each other [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Light Angst, Lion being Lion, Loneliness, Not Canon Compliant, Not exactly sure where this would take place, Pink Lars Barriga, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegularWriter/pseuds/TheRegularWriter
Summary: Today is Lars' birthday. Although he probably doesn't age anymore - hence why he doesn't want a party -, Steven plans to bake him a birthday cake, nonetheless.It doesn't go too well.
Relationships: Lars Barriga & Lion & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga & Steven Universe
Series: Even in the clutches of certain doom... you're happy to have each other [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	A wonderful pink human being

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the author wants to write more soft things while she's also trying to cope with the quarantine and her country falling apart *peace sign*
> 
> As for as canon as this is... well, most of the changes in Little Graduation happen, except Lars and the Off Colors don't leave to space (yet?) aaand I guess Steven doesn't break down like he did in the episode. Just letting you know before you're confused lmao.
> 
> This fic actually turned out a little sadder than I wanted it to be, but no worries, it's not the usual angst fest you get from me :) I do hope this isn't too OOC though jdshfdghdkj
> 
> Enjoy!!

Steven may have been a lot busier in the past few years, but if there’s one thing he never fails to do, is remembering dates. Meaning he would know everyone’s birthdays, not relying on social media to remind him. Before everything, Steven would give happy birthdays to the Beach City folks in person. That sort of stopped happening with him on Homeworld so often… but now that he’s back, he decides to revive the habit.

It happens right when a certain birthday arrives.

Rather than going to Lion, Steven has made his way to Spacetries on foot, and immediately after opening the door, he makes his visit clear:

“Happy birthday, Lars!!” He runs towards his friend, who’s thankfully not behind the counter today.

Lars shrieks before he’s tackled in a hug.

“Jesus, Steven, you want to give me a heart attack?” He complains yet returns the hug either way.

“Sorry, I just missed doing that.”

“Well, it’s better than you popping outta my head…” The other mumbles. He snorts, “Heh, thanks, man.”

As soon as Steven lets him go, he notices that Lars doesn’t seem too enthusiastic. He instead gives him a more subtle smile. Steven’s excitement doesn’t lower, though.

“Do you have any plans for today?” The younger boy wonders.

Lars looks away in… discomfort?

“Eh, not really. I’m just gonna work here like every other day, then I’m heading home. I didn’t plan anything new,” He reveals.

“Aw, what? But it’s your birthday! You should have a party.”

The taller boy sighs. “Thing is, I decided…” He bites his lip. “… not to have birthday parties anymore.”

Steven frowns. “Why not?”

Lars side eyes him. “Well, y’know.” He gestures at himself and nothing else, and it finally hits Steven what he means by that.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” The pink teenager smiles tragically. “It’s fine though.”

“I-It’s not fine! You deserve to have some fun on your day!”

“Dude, come on, my body hasn’t changed a thing since I- I became _this_.” (Steven strives not to notice he’s avoiding the word ‘death’.) “There’s no point in me having a party.”

“But—”

“Look, I get you wanna cheer me up and I appreciate it, but I’m fine.” Lars picks up a cloth and begins cleaning the glass display. “It’s not a big deal.”

Steven wants to argue more but he doesn’t. He probably shouldn’t push him into something he doesn’t want to do – because Stars, has he done that a lot before –, yet he can’t help but observe his friend. Lars says he’s fine with no party, but it’s… kind of obvious how bummed out he must be about it. He sees it in his fake, reassuring smile and the uncomfortable quietness coming from him.

The younger boy doesn’t want to pressure him in any way, but he can’t just leave Lars in his misery like this.

“Hey, Lars? I was thinking…” Steven speaks up and gazes at his own feet. “You should still have something fun to do today, sooo,” He looks up again to find Lars paying attention. “How about we hang out at my house after your work?”

Lars narrows his eyes in suspicion. “Steven, don’t even think about throwing me a surprise party—”

“No, no! That’s not what I meant. I didn’t think about a party, I thought we could just- spend some time together? You and me? For old times’ sake?” Steven smiles, using the ‘puppy eyes’ tactic that never fails on Garnet. It wears off with Lars’ silence, though, and the boy immediately adds, “I-I mean, if you want to, I understand if you don’t—”

“Oh, uh… that sounds nice,” Lars replies, his own smile growing a little.

“Really? You’re in?”

He shrugs. “Yeah, sure.”

Steven’s eyes sparkle. “Okay, great! Well, um, I should probably let you work… and I needed to go to Little Homeworld anyway. What time will it be, then?”

“Hm, how about 8?”

“Okay! I’ll see you at 8!” He heads back to the door, briefly greeting Blue Lace Agate, and gives them a “Have a nice day!” before closing it behind him.

Soon after, a rush of determination takes over him. Steven will make sure his friend has the best fun tonight!

* * *

After the more carefree classes in Little Homeschool end, Steven goes straight to the market, whilst making sure he doesn’t pass by Spacetries again. Having Lion helps him with that, as he uses his portals. He buys snacks and ingredients, and some extra things for Lion since his big cat is one hungry, cute beast.

Steven then arrives home nearing the end of the afternoon, right on time. He’s been rereading the recipe he found online multiple times, and remembering the way Lars did it, so he’s not so desperate when he starts arranging the kitchen. Besides, he’s got Lion by his side. He might as well revive Cooking with Lion one day…

“Yo, Ste-man, you bought these for me?”

His body grows cold at the voice, so he threatens, rather too seriously, “ ** _Don’t_**.”

“Jeez, I was just _asking_ ,” Amethyst groans and, fortunately, steps away from the snack table and goes where he is. “What’s the occasion, then?”

“Lars is coming over tonight.”

“Donut Boy? Oh, right, he’s not Donut Boy anymore… more like Cotton Candy Boy,” she snickers.

“Yep, it’s his birthday today, so I thought I could give him something.”

“Cooool, you’re throwing a par-tay! Am I invited? Please?”

“Oh, no, he didn’t want a party… it’ll be just the two of us. Sorry.” He notices Lion looking at him expectedly. “Well, maybe Lion will come along.”

Amethyst hums. “Is it ‘cause Lars…?” She points at Lion, while she never knew what actually happened to Lars on Homeworld. Nor Lion, for that matter.

“Yeah.” Steven sighs. “I’m still gonna bake him a birthday cake, though… I hope he doesn’t hate it.”

Noting his mood shift, Amethyst bumps his arm affectionally. “Hey, I’m sure he’ll like it. You’re a great friend, dude. And you can do anything.”

He grins in midst of his sadness. “Thanks, Amethyst.”

“No prob. I’m going back to Little Homeschool, okay? Call me if you need.” She pats his back. “And try to leave me some of those snacks, for your favorite gem?”

Steven snickers. “Okay.”

“Alright, see ya!” She runs to the warp pad and yells “Have fuuuuun!” as she warps away, getting a laugh out of him.

With that, Steven takes his apron and takes a deep breath. He looks at Lion confidently.

“Alright, let’s do this!” He exclaims.

* * *

Steven can say he’s good at cooking. But baking? Like Lars? Uh…

It could be worse! Or so he thinks as he desperately doesn’t know the quantities he must follow, since there are no measuring pots of sorts like Lars must own at home. It’s so much to do… It will definitely not be even close to his friend’s wonderful Ube. It shouldn’t be this hard!

Lion helps, sometimes. Either that, or he proceeds to bathe himself and attack the Lion Lickers in the fridge, somehow. Steven doesn’t have time to stop him from making a mess. He’s somewhat grateful the gems aren’t there to watch him fail miserably.

Eventually, he takes a break to breathe it out, and he continues with what he can do. He won’t reach the same skill level Lars has – no one even bakes like Lars, except maybe Blue Lace, but he didn’t ask her for help because that would rise suspicions –, so he doesn’t try to imitate him anymore. He just hopes his Ube is edible…

The best detail of his Ube, honestly, is the frosting on top of it. Otherwise, the purple cake is somehow twisted. Sure, he shouldn’t compare himself to his masterchef friend, but how in the world does Steven manage to ruin even the simplest of things? Stars, he pushed Lars into coming over, and he couldn’t even do this right. Stupid, _stupid!_

The knocks on the door almost give him a heart attack. He yelps and hides the failed pastry behind the sugar and flour pots, checks on the table for the fifth time and, finally, Steven disguises his tension with a smile as he welcomes Lars.

“Hey! Ready to have the best of times?”

Lars snorts. “Sure.” He comes in and immediately recognizes Lion walking up to them. “Oh, hey, Lion.”

“He wanted to join us, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, his company is always welcome.” Lion licks Lars in response, making the latter snort again.

“He’s wishing you a happy birthday,” Steven tells him.

“Heh, thanks, buddy.” Lars ruffles the big cat’s mane.

Glancing at the counter, Steven refrains himself from falling over and lies, “Oh, Lion has ended his snacks already? I-I’ll get some more!” He runs before Lars can respond and hides behind the counter with his Ube. It somehow looks even _worse_ now.

Ugh, he shouldn’t be this nervous! But he ruined the one thing that literally comes from Lars’ childhood, just like he ruins everything else. He keeps messing Lars up in so many ways. _Uggghhh_.

“Uhh, Steven?” The other boy calls for him.

“Steven is here! I’m here,” He responds, wanting to so badly to hide in there and die. “Just a minute!”

Legs wobbly, he manages to get on his feet. The Ube cake is hidden behind his back, though the kitchen counter helps, too. Lars is frowning at him and Lion has just settled in beside the table again.

“You alright, dude? You look like you’re gonna puke,” Lars observes.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine! Completely fine.”

“Uh-huh.” The other narrows his eyes. “You found the snacks?”

“Yep.”

Lars waits, but Steven doesn’t move. He’s afraid he’s going to fall.

“Then come back here?” The older suggests.

“I-I will! In a bit. It’s just that… um…”

Lars sighs. “Steven, what’s up? Pretty sure whatever it is you’re hiding aren’t the snacks.”

Not knowing what else he can do, Steven exhales in defeat. “Yeah, you got me…” He looks behind himself, catching his failed attempt at an Ube. “I-I tried to…” At once, Steven places the purple cake in front of him. “But it didn’t really work… yeah.”

Lars’ eyes widen, and then the younger can’t face him anymore. His cheeks are burning in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry,” Steven says, groaning and hiding his face. “I wanted to do something for you, even though you don’t eat much or even age anymore, and I made you come over here because I didn’t want you to be all alone in your birthday, but I ruined it. I-It’s such a ‘you’ thing and I managed to mess it up, too! I’m **so** **sorry** , Lars.”

He senses Lars standing right in front of him, but Steven doesn’t even know his reaction. He must hate it. Way to _go_ , Steven.

“Steven, that’s…” He braces for it. “That’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me.”

Wait, what?

The younger finally has the gut to uncover his eyes. Lars is admiring the Ube like it was done by gods.

“You… You really think so?” Steven’s voice is small, like he’s fourteen again.

Lars gazes back and he laughs wetly. Is he _crying?_ Of **_joy_** _?_

“Yeah, dude,” He replies. “It’s really sweet.”

The other boy processes it, then plays with his own hands. “I know you didn’t want a party… but it’s a birthday cake anyway.” He looks down at the pastry in shame. “Well, it was _supposed_ to be one.”

“Hey, come on, stop being so hard on yourself.” Lars grips his shoulder. “For a first try, it doesn’t look that terrible.”

Steven gives him a look of _please stop mocking me_. Lars barks out a laugh.

“Okay, fine, I don’t know _how_ you made it look like it’s falling apart,” He admits. “But you think my first Ube was perfect? Hell no. Baking is all about making mistakes and learning from them over and over, until you don’t need a recipe anymore. It’s almost impossible to get it right on the first try, and that’s okay.”

Finally, Steven relaxes at the words. Lars grins at him, grateful and genuinely flustered at his attempt.

“Alright, come here already,” He commands, and Steven follows, going around the counter. They meet each other in a hug, one that’s maybe tighter than what Lars usually offers. Which is nice, really.

“Thank you, Steven. For real,” Lars tells him.

Steven smiles in his shoulder. “It’s no biggie.”

Lars takes a little longer than expected to release him and speaks, “Now, let’s get a bite, yeah? It actually smells good.”

“I hope it _tastes_ good, too…”

The pink boy grabs a fork and tastes the dessert. Steven eagerly awaits. Lars hums in satisfaction.

“Not bad,” He comments. “Think it’s a little dry, though… but the cream helps. Good job!”

Steven laughs, but then sighs in relief. “Man, I was scared I would poison you.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not possible, anyway... I mean, has Lion ever been food poisoned? Or even sick?”

“Huh, I don’t think so.”

“Still. I give it 8 out of 10.” Lars gives him a thumbs-up of approval. “If you wanna try it again some other time, I could help you.”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

Getting them both pieces of the Ube, the two make way to the couch and talk about various topics. Lion nearly steals the rest of the cake when Steven gives him a more than serious warning. The big cat still gets himself a piece, and also seems to enjoy it. Fair enough.

At some point, they go silent, yet in a comforting way. Lars appears to be… thoughtful, staring at the Ube with a hidden sadness behind his smile.

“You know… as big of a factor as it is, my aging is not really the only reason I stopped wanting parties,” He speaks all of a sudden, catching Steven off guard.

Curious, the other boy wonders. “Really?”

Lars nods. “I think you were on Homeworld when I had my first party as a pink zombie – still remember your video call,” He snorts. “Anyway, it was fun. Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream were there; it was like, a dream to have them in my party. The Off Colors had a blast, and… Sadie was there, too.” At the mention of her name, his expression is more melancholic. “They all accepted me, despite everything. It was great.”

Steven can hear his following words, so he anticipates, “But…?”

“Well… life goes on. Sadie and the Cool Kids were always on tours, they met new people. Sadie met Shep.” He swallows a lump in his throat. “The Off Colors went to school, and they’re still out there going on their adventures… like, those space fieldtrips you guys lead sometimes? They love it. Running away from Homeworld helped them with their knowledge of other planets.” He pauses. “And I mean, I’m super happy for them, I truly am. It’s just…”

Lars’ smile disappears and his eyes are downcast, facing his own lap.

“I’m… I’m still _here_ , y’know? Not just in the sense of aging. They didn’t make it to my second ‘pink’ birthday, but they left me videocalls, too. They’re rarely in town now… The Off Colors stuck in with me, though. We went to another organic planet in outer space, and stargazed and laughed for hours. It was nice, but…” Lars sighs again. “It wasn’t the same. After that, I decided to stop wanting parties. I told them and my parents not to throw ‘em for me again. They understood.” A painful pause comes.

“It’s just… kinda depressing now. Having parties,” He continues. “I mean, they were never really my thing before I turned pink. I didn’t have any friends – besides Ronaldo, but it was a long time ago. And even if, y’know, I still keep in touch with Sadie and the Cool Kids, and see the Off Colors frequently, I feel…” He exhales. “Lonely.”

Steven only listens. His heart aches for him.

(Inside him, though, something rings as familiar.)

( _Do you ever get lonely, even when you’re around people?_ )

Lars is silent after this. Steven is speechless, a little unsure what to say to make him feel better. He… He had no idea his friend felt this way.

“But hey,” The older breaks the ice. “I’m really happy you did this for me, Steven.” He pulls Steven in a tight side hug and grins in melancholy. “I can’t thank you enough.”

The other boy smiles. “You don’t have to thank me.” He hesitates as he thinks of his next words. “I know birthdays are hard for you… but think of this as a celebration of how far you’ve come; even if things aren’t really okay now. I’m proud of you.”

Lars can’t contain a sad snicker, while he squeezes him again. “You’re too good, dude. You know that, right?”

Steven doesn’t answer but relaxes on the other’s shoulder. He faintly hears Lion moving around and placing his head on Lars’ lap. Purring comes out of the feline as Lars caresses his head.

The half-gem won’t admit it, but this is… probably the nicest moment he’s had in a while. Steven is always on a daily rush, so settling down like this is really nice. Of course, he’s not saying he enjoys seeing Lars sad, yet he’s glad to know this helps him in some way.

(Silently, they know they’re not so lonely anymore. They’ve got each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> (hope the ending wasn't too crappy lmao)
> 
> I honestly have no idea when Lars' birthday would be. Any ideas? Because if I make him a Scorpio then that would be projecting myself even more ahfdhjfdhg


End file.
